Anime High
by The-Dark-Angel
Summary: I got this from 'Clone High' you should watch it... NOW! (Cowboy Bebop, Tenchi, DBZ, Inuyasha, and Outlawstar)


Disclaimer: This is not college, this is High School. They act OOC, thats because they're in High School. True I got this from Clone High, That's because that show is so damn funny and everyone should watch it. I don't own them... I wish I did. (Slave-tron comes up.) Good Disclaimer. It doesn't give away too much... Billy.  
---------------  
Anime High  
  
Main Charecters:  
Ryoko (Tenchi Muyo)  
Spike (Cowboy Bebop)  
Gene (Outlaw star)  
Inuyasha (Inuyasha)  
Bulma (DBZ)  
Angel(Me, and the principal)  
Slave-tron (My brother/butler/vice-principal)  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Well another year has gone by." Said Spike walking with his two best friends Gene and Ryoko. "Well we're in High school now. And people still call me a freak." Said Ryoko trying to cheer him up. People walked by and in unison yelled freak. "See." "Well I've been watching TV all summer and now my mind is stupider than usual." "I find that hard to believe." They reached the school and saw a big banner go up. "'Back to School Sadie Hawkins dance'? Already?" "I guess so. Lets go get our scheldules." "Okay Spike." After they got their schedules and compared. (And really, who hasn't?) The loud speaker came on and the principals voice rang out. "This is your principal speaking all of you go to your lockers... NOW!" They all ran quickly to their destinations. This was gonna be a long two years. (they are Sophmores)  
  
"Man, I can't believe we have to endure this." "This sucks!" They went outside to go congrigate. "Man Ryoko, you've grown." He said looking at her cheast. She pushed him away as Inuyasha came by. "Hey Ryoko." Her voice tightened as she spoke. "Hey." "Um Ryoko?" "Not now." "Fine I'll meet you at the nurses office where Gene probably is or should be." "You know there is a Sadie Hawkins Dance coming up?" "I didn't know about that Inuyasha." "Who are you gona ask?" "I don't know yet." "Consider me." "I might be able to do something." "What?" "Nothing." "Later." He walked off and Gene(already fine) came by. "HUZZAAA! You basicly just got asked out." "Wow. I didn't think that was possible." "I know what you mean." Bulma came up to them. "Hey! Stay off Inuyasha, He's mine!" "Does he have your name on him?" "Yes. Right on his butt!" "That answers my question." Said Gene. She walked off then came back. "I better see you at the dance. And by 'see' I mean 'not see.'" She went away then back. "I wasn't sure if I made that clear. I won't see you." Away. back. "At the dance." Did the same thing. "I'm thristy." She took a drink from the water fountain.  
  
At the Toonami. (the local hang-out place) "Man we're never gonna get asked surrounded by these people, but you get to ask. Who ya gonna ask?" "I don't know yet. And what's so wrong with them Gene? I like them." "Hello friends. It is I. Tenchi Masaki. I spent my summer teaching Ryo-ohki how to talk." He held up the cabbit. "He wants you to ask him to the dance." "Quiet you!" He went away then Spike and Gene looked at her. "Okay I hate them. But I still don't know how I'll be able to get to the dance without getting beat up." Spike stood up finally and said something. "I have a plan." He pushed Ryoko over to where Bulma and Inuyasha were sitting. "I told you, you won't come to the dance or else your pretty face will get messed up." "I'll spike the drink." "I'll drive you and your friends there." gene slid over to them. "YES! This is the second best day of my life!"  
  
*Flash back*  
Gene was on one of those stuffed animal crane machines. He picked up the stuffed wierd looking monkey but it dropped. "I ALMOST GOT ONE! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"  
*Flashback over*  
  
"So who are you gonna ask?" Said Gene. They were at Ryoko's house spending the night. "While you ponder that I'm gonna get a some liquidated bread, the snack of choice. Tell me when Spike gets out of making a poo." As he walked off, Ryoko changed her shirt... and Spike walked in. "Ohmi... WOW!" "Ahh. SPIKE!" "What? I was staring at your... boobs I mean... boobs." 'I love her boobs. I love her.' Thought Spike. 'How come I can hear his thoughts?' Thought Ryoko. 'Ah Crap! My butt iches.' "It does?" "Wha?" Gene came in slurping down liquid bread. "Whats going on?" "She was topless." "And I missed it! All for bread! Damn you!" He said choking it. "I can't stay mad at you forever. But still this is the second worst day of my life."  
  
*Another Flashback*  
Gene was on one of those stuffed animal crane machines again. He tried to pick up the weird looking stuffed monkey but he didn't. "I DIDN'T EVEN COME CLOSE! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!"  
*The Flashback ends* "See?" Said Gene to them.  
  
"Hah! Little do they know that I control them all!" "Mrs. Angel." "Ahh." A fat, pasty boy with pimples came put of the shadows. "We of The-Geeks-Who-Never-Get-Dates think you are insane." "Blasfamy!" She loked down and realized that she was in a straight-jaket. "Mr. Slave-tron." A mechanical, robot came out and helped her out of the jaket. "There you go." "You do have Mr. Slave-tron as your vice-principal." Said the nerd. "Having a servant robot is no weirder than your weightroom." *Back at that dude's house there is no weightroom*. "Soda... Billy?" Offered the mechanical one. "He calls everyone Billy, I don't know why." "Either you make an essay about how it feels to be an anime teen," "Never!" "Or I'll make you watch reruns of Gilligan's Island." "I'll call it hmmm... Mr. Slave-tron?" "How about Anination: Please don't hurt me... Billy." "Good. How do you spell 'Billy'?"  
  
*Comercial break*  
...................................  
.....................................  
......................................  
............................  
.................................  
...................................  
.....................................  
...............................  
*Comercial break over*  
  
Ryoko was at the dance with a little flask in her hands. "So is that the liquor?" "No Spike. I couldn't get alcohol so I mixed soda with apple juice." "Can they tell?" He asked while pointing to three people. "Nope." They were now stumbling around as if they were drunk. "So you want to dance?" "With who?" "Umm..." "Forgot who you were gonna sugest? That happens." He walked away dissapointed. 'I geuss I always have liked her, but it came to surface when I saw her boobs.' The principal walked among then along with Mr. Slave-tron finding thigs out. "We need to blend. Stay here and pretend to be a trashcan while I go and talk to those young students over there." She pointed to a group of mean looking kids. She walked over to them trying to look cool but looking like a loser instead. "Whad... up... my... homies?" You can hear beating sounds and the sounds of girlish screams as you can see Spike near the 'trashcan' looking down. "What's wrong?" "Ahh. Well, I don't know if I should say this, you being a talking trashcan and all, but Ryoko likes Inuyasha and I like Ryoko." "Maybe if she realizes how much you like her she'll give in to your chaaarrrm." "Your right. I'm gonna go tell her how I feel, thank you weird trashcan thingy, thank you." "Any time.... Billy."  
  
Gene ran through the dance floor without his pants and no one seemed to care. Ryoko was talking with Inuyasha. "Maybe it's the spiked punch," "Probably not." "But you seem like the kind of girl I need." As they went into a passionate kiss Spike walked up. Once he saw the embrace he drove off in his car. Bulma was watching this while kissing a random guy and she pushed him aside. "How dare that slut. Inuyasha you have to choose between us." "Can't I juggle you both?" "Fine by me." Said Bulma. "No. It's not right. Inuyasha, if things don't work out between you and Bulma know this, I really like you and would do you on the spot." As she walked off Gene came up to her. "Smooth, real smooth. Great way of SPIKEing the drink though." "Why did you emphasize 'spike'?" "Because he already left. Can I get a ride home?" "But, but, but, he was MY ride too." "Okay later then." He walked off and Ryoko saw a bunch of people spiking the drink. "Whoo, I'm off the hook. Well I might as well leave the dance, there's nothing else to do here." Right when she left big, fun events came up.  
  
Ryoko walked along the rode as a car came by and stopped. "Need a ride?" "Spike? I thought you went home." "Well, I forgot the way. Need a ride?" "Sure." She hopped in and he drove her home and he drove into a tree. The next day Mrs. Angel limped into her office to see that fat guy there. "Ahhh!" "Do you have the report?" "What report? You didn't say anything about a report." "Mr. Slave-tron get me ropes and an uncomfortable chair." "Fine! I spent all weekend trying to figure out what it's like and I can't figure out anything! They're too... Anime! Hey, where'd he go?" "I think you bored him into leaving... Billy." "Well from now on I'm going to try and understand these students more." They walked out of the office and came in contact with some students. "Out of my way bad hair, you too weird eyes." The three friends (Spike, Gene, and Ryoko) walked along the halls as Inuyasha slipped a note into Ryoko's hand.  
  
'Your Hot. -Inuyasha'  
Disclaimer: I'm finally done! 


End file.
